


Love Amongst The Stars

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Colonist (Mass Effect), Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Loss of Limbs, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Past Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Mass Effect:The Reapers have been Deatroyed, and Shepard saved in the nick of time before the last relay blew. Now the crew of the Normandy has crash landed on a previously unexplored, inhabited planet teetered on the edge of the Galaxy.Dragon Age backstory:Warden Elena CouslandNo romanceMorrigan had an Old God baby with Alistair,  they are married against Canon.Marianne Hawke - MageRomanced FenrisSided with TemplarsTurned Isabella overIs the Viscountess of KirkwallJohn Shepard:ColonistWar HeroParagonSentinelDid not Romance anyone in the Trilogy(This was my only male Shepard playthrough)Nyla Lavellan:MageOrphaned at 6Friends with all Companions, Loyalty EarnedRomance Solas (Canon Compliant, but a child was born)Daughter Noelle
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Cousland (Dragon Age)/James Vega, Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age)/Male Shepard (Mass Effect), Javik/Liara T'Soni, Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Original Character(s), Lavellan (Dragon Age)/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 1





	Love Amongst The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> These are my two favorite fandoms, and it has been confirmed that our Thedosian planet is in the Milky Way, but we do not know the name of the planet, or even if the timelines match up. 
> 
> I think Shepard x Inquisitor would be a complete POWER couple. I was going to make this a Joker fic, but instead, Joker x Sis Lavellan will be a background romance. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings ⚠️ 
> 
> PTSD  
> Emotional Trauma  
> Loss of Limb (Canonical loss of the Inquisitor's LEFT arm)

The ground shook after they watched a star fall out of the sky. The harsh smell of smoke, and a smell she'd never known before permeated the air. 

"Inquisitor? Should we investigate?" An Inquisition guard rode up to the group from the back of the small contingent.

Inquisitor Nyla Lavellan weighed her options for a moment. "Sera, Varric, Cass. Come on." She said, holding her reins with her right hand since her left was made of Silverite under her glove. It sat useless on her thigh. 

"What in Andraste's elven ass is that thing?" Varric asked, just as confused by what looked like a giant metal dragon. They were deep in the Brecillian Forest, within a day's ride from Clan Sabrae. Cassandra was helping Nyla off of her horse when a sharp sound, like opening a sealed vault door with force, sounded and Nyla jumped back to avoid her horse's hooves trampling her tiny body. 

Her staff was in her hand as fifteen archers awaited her orders. "What is that?" Sera asked when something that looked like a bug with four eyes stepped out of the metal dragon. A human in strange clothing, and a blue…  _ thing _ with tentacles on its head. 

Next, something that was birdlike, but had an obvious exoskeleton, and then something familiar, because she'd remember the armored toad head she'd seen mounted at the Winter Palace anywhere. It was so out of place in that Trophy Room. 

When one of the strange beast men tried to speak, weapons were dropped to cover their ears from the screeching of the one with the exoskeleton. "Shit, you ok Sunflower?" Varric asked when the thing realized the issue and stopped speaking. 

"You speak English? THANK GOD. We didn't plan to crash land on your planet." The one with sticks holding him upright said. 

"What are those?" Nyla asked, her staff had fallen to her feet. 

"Uh, oh. That's Garrus." The man said, shifting his weight between his walking sticks. "Listen, our captain is severely injured, do you know where a port is, with a doctor?" 

Nyla looked at him, trying to wonder why a captain would need a doctor for injuries, they only worked on teeth. "We have a healer, for injuries. Doctors are for teeth." She said, shifting to bend down and pick up her staff, Iron Bull caught her as she almost stumbled forward and set her upright. The Garrus one was almost as tall as Bull, but his legs were funny. 

"Captain Rylen, Jaymie. Escort them to where we began making camp." Nyla's authoritative tone returned. 

"I don't think they have a spaceport, Joker." Liara said, stepping out from behind Javik, patting the confused pilot on the back. 

"They were wearing medieval earth armor. Or the equivalent. I don't think this is a planet the Council races have explored yet." Kasumi said, appearing next to Garrus. 

"Come, the Inquisitor has two healers in her company. She's asked that you stow any weapons in your metal dragon." The one the very young, lithe woman called Rylen stood like any soldier, but didn't recognize the metal things the strangers were removing from their sides. He cocked his head, "where's your swords? Daggers? Bows and arrows?"

"We'll explain at your camp. Here, safety is on." Joker handed the man a single pistol.

******

Liara had been right. There was nothing to do with technology or space travel on this planet. No prefabs or even the remnants of prefabs to point at human colonization. The Inquisitor, Nyla Lavellan, was an Elf, and didn't look older than eighteen, but insisted she was nearly twenty-five. 

John had been taken into one of the canvas tents and most of his injuries had already been healed by a human woman they called Vivienne. 

Joker couldn't help but stare at The Inquisitor. She looked like a teenager, her face was young, her bouncy brunette curls hung down her back in a braid, and her sapphire eyes bore into the fire, and he noticed she favored her left arm. 

"She's tougher than she looks, Legs. And she's been through the fade and back, quite literally." The small man, Varric, said as he sat on the log next to Joker.

"What's her story? The arm? She looks so sad." Joker's eyes met Varric's. 

Varric regaled the Normandy Pilot with Nyla's past two years with the Inquisition. "She sounds like Shepard, our Captain. He almost died for everyone in our galaxy. You guys woulda been safe, you don't have our technology, but while you have been fighting your wars here, all of the planets beyond with Technological advances have been fighting a huge war. And we almost lost." Joker told John's story next. 

Three weeks later, the remainder of the Inquisition and the crew of the SSV Normandy SR2 arrived at Skyhold. Nyla seemed disinterested in the newcomers, Varric filled her in, so she didn't ask questions. The thought of other worlds was still new. She hadn't even had time to be conspiratory about what she would've believed as nonsense had someone told her a month ago there were other life forms amongst the stars. The only offworlders who even tried to speak to her were Kasumi and James. Kasumi asked about the Iron Bull and James Vega kept hitting on Nyla and got punched in the face by Cassandra… twice.

But now she was home. Alone with her thoughts for the first time since Solas took her arm and broke her heart a third time. Her daughter, thankfully, looked more like her than Solas. He hadn't even given her the chance to tell him about Noelle. She was the perfect little girl. Curious, witty, two going on twelve with her tantrums. 

A knock on her tower door startled her as she watched the flames in her hearth from her couch. She had burned Solas' tunics. She had the rotunda emptied, the paintings covered. Now all that sat in the bottom floor of the tower was the now darkened Eluvian, and cots set up for the Normandy Crew.

When she opened the door, John Shepard stood on the other side. He was handsome, but like her, he saw war. She nodded for him to enter. "I wanted to thank you for your hospitality to unknown people. You didn't know my crew wouldn't kill you in your sleep, but you took us in." 

Nyla laughed, "If you hadn't looked around, I have a tendency to trust people. Your company did not lie, or try to rob or kill us. We still have an obvious language barrier with the…" Nyla searched for the word that wasn't in her vocabulary as she furrowed her brows.

"Aliens. Joker and Miranda had an idea about that actually. We keep spare translators on our ship, in our medbay. Sometimes ours can short out, or just stop working. You heard Garrus that first day. We wouldn't have enough for your entire contingent, but perhaps for you and your advisors and whoever else you deem necessary." John offered, and Nyla nodded.

Nyla agreed after John explained the process and surgical procedure.

  
  



End file.
